Linked Together
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Kai Suwabara, Meister Kirisaki, and a pair of handcuffs. What does that formula equal? It equals chaos ensuing in the forms of having to share a room for an entire week due to being handcuffed to each other, Meister trying to prevent being a third wheel for Kai and Monica's upcoming date, and Kai trying to avoid being killed by Meister's pet peacock, Coo. This will not end well...
1. Cuffed

**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan, nor do I own Kai Suwabara or Meister Kirisaki.**

**I just suddenly thought this up, and I thought it would be good to have Kai share being a main character with Kirisaki. XD I'm sure this should be interesting.**

**Warning: MoniKai, MeisterxKuroyanagi, handcuffs, panic, and chaos, as well as possible (and most likely will happen) swearing, non-explicit and non-sexual nudity (we're talking shirtless people here at the worst), and violence. **

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

**Linked Together**

* * *

**1. Cuffed**

"Let me get this straight." Monica started, looking at her boyfriend and the General Manager of Pantasia in front of her. "You both got _handcuffed _together?"

Kai let out a sigh as he held up his right wrist, which was cuffed. Attached to it was a long, thin chain, which the other end was attached to a cuff that was attached to Meister's left wrist. "Yes. That's exactly what happened." He muttered quietly, praying that Monica wouldn't press any further on the issue.

"How did you both get handcuffed?"

Meister Kirisaki didn't look amused as he looked at the chain. "Blame Matsushiro-san and Kawachi-san." He muttered through gritted teeth, remembering what had occurred in the past half-hour...

* * *

It was a peaceful, fine day for the Pantasia people, and they were all out shopping. Why? Because they all needed a break. Tsukino suggested the idea of the shopping trip, and all the girls basically banded together to persuade the men to accompany them.

Then, during the time they were having lunch together, Kawachi and Matsushiro had this apparently _interesting _idea.

"Hey, Meister-han?"

Meister had just finished his miso soup (which was the only thing he was eating) when Kawachi asked the question.

"What is it, Kawachi-kun?" Meister asked, looking at him carefully.

"Well..." Kawachi held up a pair of handcuffs. "Manager and I were wondering...You have skills in magic, right?"

"Yes...and...?" Meister asked as he looked at the handcuffs suspiciously. "What is it that you mean to ask me? Does it involve those handcuffs, by any chance?"

"Yes, it involves the handcuffs." Matsushiro cut in. "Considering that you're a magician, you should be able to get out of handcuffs easily, right?"

Meister shook his head. "Matsushiro-san, I am not Houdini." He started to explain. "If you were to cuff me by the wrists and ankles before you throw me into a lake, I would drown, and-"

_Click. _Meister heard it before he could continue.

_Uh oh..._

Meister looked downwards at his right wrist. It was cuffed. He looked up at Matsushiro, who was grinning ear to ear.

_This can't be good._

"You-you don't actually think I'm able to get out of this while underwater, do you!?" He asked, holding up his right wrist and glaring as best as he could at Matsushiro. "I demand that you uncuff me right now-"

"What the-Baldy, what are you doing!?" Meister turned to see Kai Suwabara...who was also cuffed, except by the left wrist. "Take it off!" Meister looked even more carefully and saw that the chain attached to his cuff was...attached to Suwabara's cuff.

This was seriously not going to end well.

"I don't know how." Kawachi lied, hiding a chuckle at Kai's enraged face. "Ask Meister-han."

"I don't know how to get out of these things!" Meister repsponded, looking down at his cuffed wrist. "Suwabara-san, can't you just use your katana blade to cut the chain, at least?"

"Well..." Suwabara paused for a moment. "I don't have it with me because I can't bring weapons into a mall..." He muttered quietly. "Now I wish I brought it-so I can kill Baldy and his manager on the spot..."

"When we get back to Pantasia we can get the katana blade and cut ourselves loose! There has to be a way to undo this!" Meister responded, before letting out a sigh.

"Actually," Matsushiro spoke up, "I have a key to undo both cuffs."

Meister and Kai's eyes widened simultaneously. "Where's the key?" Kai demanded. "Give it to us so we can get loose."

Matushsiro checked his coat pockets, before checking his pants pockets. "Huh." He muttered after a moment of silence. "I think I lost it."

"WHAT!?" Both Kai and Meister shouted at the same time in disbelief.

"That can't be..." Meister trailed off, gaping slightly. He paused, before speaking up. "Is there any way to make a replacement key really soon? By tomorrow?" He asked Matsushiro.

"Well...it'll take a while to find the right key, so it'll take a week at least."

Meister and Kai exchanged glances that said one sentence that summed up their thoughts.

_They are **so dead...**_

Meister and Kai glared at Kawachi and Matsushiro, who were laughing.

Meister glared even more at Matsushiro, who was still laughing. Kawachi, however, had stopped laughing and instead was swallowing nervously.

"Heads will_ roll _if there is no key by the end of the week." Meister spoke in a tone that meant that he was definitely serious. He pulled a finger across his own neck to emphasize the threat, before Matsushiro just simply nodded in response.

* * *

"That's basically what happened." Kai finished. "Until GM and I get unlocked from our handcuffs, we'll have to share the same space with each other..."

"So you'll have to share a room?" Monica asked, eyes widening in realization.

"Yes." Meister answered. "I got some people to drag a spare bed into my room, so Suwabara-san can sleep there."

"How are you supposed to be able to work properly? I mean, Kai's kitchen is far from where your office is..."

"I have a spare kitchen attached to my office, for some reason. I don't use it too much, because my work consists more of doing paperwork and the like, but it's usable, so Suwabara-san can use that as his workplace until we get out of the handcuffs."

Monica paused, before speaking up again. "Did you try chopping the chain in two with the katana blade, Kai?" She asked her samurai boyfriend.

Said samurai boyfriend nodded, before letting out a sigh. "I don't get it...That chain looks incredibly weak, but it's incredibly a lot stronger than you think. I couldn't even nick it with my katana..." He muttered.

"So..." Monica paused, leaving an awkward silence to rest between the three of them for a moment, before finishing. "I guess you two have no choice, huh?"

"Yeah..." Meister and Kai both exchanged glances with each other. "Surely, though, it cannot be so bad, right?" He asked quietly.

"Er, well..." Kai and Monica exchanged glances before Kai finished. "Monica and I were going to go on a date this Saturday..."

"Oh." Meister knew how awkward it would probably be for the two teens if he were forced to come along as a third wheel... "Wait, um, maybe I could bring Kuroyanagi-san along. You know, um...make it into a double date? If you don't mind?" He asked sheepishly.

"You're dating Kuroyanagi!?" Monica exclaimed, staring at Meister. "I didn't know!"

"How do you bear with that spoiled glutton?" Kai asked, crossing his arms.

Meister let out a sigh. "I've only been dating him for a month, and he's not as bad as you think, honestly." He responded, tilting his head slightly as he brushed a lock of hair out of his masked face. "And besides, I don't want to be an awkward third wheel for the both of you on your date, so..."

"Yeah, you have a point..." Monica trailed off.

Kai looked at Meister in confusion. "What's a third wheel?" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

Monica let out a sigh. "I'll explain to you later, Kai..." She told him.

Meister mentally sighed to himself. He prayed that nothing too terrible would go wrong, and that he and Kai could adjust to this situation.

Oh, how wrong he would be later on...


	2. The Bath Dilemma

2. The Bath Dilemma

"Oh, crap."

Those were the first words that Meister spoke as soon as nighttime approached. They were back at the Pantasia Main Building now, and Kai and Meister thought they had everything figured out...at first.

There was a separate bed for Suwabara to sleep in, Meister's pet peacock Coo seemed to be okay with Suwabara around, and figuring out how they were going to be able to do their work tomorrow wasn't too bad-It's just that Meister had to do his paperwork in the same kitchen where Suwabara worked in. Suwabara found it weird that Meister's office had a spare kitchen attached, considering that Meister didn't really do much baking and rather did tons of paperwork and computer work and such. Meister found it weird, too, but it was convenient for the both of them. They could have done their work in separate rooms, considering that the office was attached to the kitchen, but the chain wasn't long enough for that to happen, unfortunately.

Then came the issue of using the bathroom and bathing, in general. Going to the bathroom was alright, though annoying for the one that didn't have to go, but bathing...That took things to a different level.

"What is it, Meister?" Suwabara asked, turning towards his chained companion.

"How are we going to bathe?" The General Manager of Pantasia asked, his eyes widening from behind his mask. "I mean, how are we even supposed to use the shower stalls? It's not like the chain is long enough for us to be in separate stalls, so..."

Kai's eyes widened at this realization. "Oh."

The two of them didn't say anything for the next minute or so, leaving them with an awkward silence hanging in the air. Thankfully, Meister broke that silence before it could get any more awkward.

"Considering that we're forced to share a stall due to the handcuffs, all I can say is to not look at each other."

Kai gave him a look.

Meister just let out a sigh. "Suwabara-san, it's either that or we see each other completely naked. Your choice."

The samurai baker paused, before speaking up in response. "Well, I suppose we have no choice, then..."

* * *

Kawachi Kyosuke let out a sigh of relief as he walked down the hallway and into the men's bathroom. It had been a long day, but he had completed the quota and now he was definitely looking forward to a good bath.

"Ow!"

Kawachi paused, his eyes widening a little at the noise. He stood still, listening for any more noises.

"Suwabara-san! That hurts! Be careful, will you!?" Kawachi heard Meister groan. "You've stepped on my foot for the _fourth_ time now!"

"Well, GM, it's a bit difficult to watch your step in here-the shower stalls were_ not_ meant to fit _two people at the same time!"_ Suwabara snapped back.

"Crap! Ow! Well-" There was the sound of what sounded like plastic bottles falling to the ground. "Ow! I swear, once we get these handcuffs off we're going to calcitrate Matsushiro and Kawachi-san's derrieres, got it?"

"I was planning on doing that anyway-wait, what do you mean calcitrate-"

"I mean we're going to kick their butts for getting us into this mess in the first place! If they hadn't handcuffed us and lost the key in the process, we wouldn't be forced to shower together!"

Kawachi took a deep breath, before inching his way out of the bathroom. Maybe he would go and take a bath later...


	3. Killer Peacocks and Noisy Phone Calls

3. Killer Peacocks and Noisy Phone Calls

Suwabara let out a sigh as he and Meister entered their room, closing the door behind them. "That was completely..." He trailed off, at a loss for a word to describe the whole bathing situation.

"Awkward." Meister suggested, wiping the back of his neck with a towel. The two dumped their things on the ground, before Meister noticed something. "...Crap."

"What?" Suwabara asked, turning towards Meister. "What is it?"

"It's..." He didn't bother finishing the sentence, and he gestured towards the now open and empty bird cage. "Dang it, Coo broke out again.."

"What happens when he breaks out?" The teen asked, looking around in the hope of finding the colourful bird. "Does he do it often?"

"Well..." Meister paused, before continuing. "He doesn't break out often, but when he does he often makes elaborate traps that usually end up with me being tied up, injured, or knocked out completely." Suwabara stared at him. "What? He's a highly intelligent peacock that's just really knows how to use his brains for something innovative. I can't do anything to suppress it unless I got him to take half his brains out and throw them into an incinerator."

Suwabara just let out a sigh, before stepping forwards. A very, very thin piece of rope caught him off guard, and he fell onto the ground face-first. "Ow!" The samurai sat up and looked at the rope, before letting out a smirk. "That's what you call elaborate?"

Before the other could speak up, there was the sound of several alarm clocks going off, before a large net suddenly was shot out of a nearby mini cannon and pinned the two Pantasia workers to the ground, getting tangled in the process. Coo flew around the two men, before perching itself on a nearby shelf.

"...I. Hate. Your. Pet." Suwabara hissed at Meister after a moment of silence. The peacock did not take the news too well, and it dive-bombed the samurai before starting to peck him like a madman. "OW! OW, DANG IT! CURSE YOU!" He screamed as he waved his arms about in an attempted to get the bird away from him. He would have used his katana blade, but his sword had been knocked out of his hands as soon as he was tangled in the net earlier.

"COO! STOP IT!" Meister snapped at his pet, who refused to do so. "Stop it, or else I swear I'll take out half your brains and throw them into an oven to bake, before feeding them to the dogs!"

The peacock froze, stared at its owner in horror, and flew away from Kai and back into its cage.

"Thank goodness..." The Pantasia General Manager muttered in relief.

Kai just stared at him after getting untangled. "GM...you were kidding when you said that you were going to...do all that to him if he didn't get away from me, right?" He asked, swallowing nervously afterwards.

Meister blinked for a moment, before responding. "Oh, no, I wasn't...did I sound like I was kidding?"

The samurai did not want to comment any further on the issue. Luckily, he didn't have to once the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Both scrambled for the phone, but they tripped over the net and fell onto the ground face-first. "Ow..."

"I got it, Suwabara-san..." Meister trailed off before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

_"General Manager!" _Monica's voice could be heard. _"Can I speak to Kai, please?"_

"She's asking for me, so give it to me!" Kai shouted, snatching the phone from Meister, who lost his balance and fell, dragging the younger one down with him. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Meister called back as the two struggled to get up. "Ow! Suwabara-san, you bit my foot!"

"Get your foot out of my face!"

"Get your face out of my foot!"

_"Uh...are you two alright? Should I call back later?"_

The two froze, before blurting out statements at the same time.

"No, can you call back in an hour-we should be fine by then/Of _course_ we're fine! GM, give me the phone!"

Kai finally snatched the phone away from the older man, before speaking into it. "Monica, I'm sorry about...just now. Blame the GM's pet peacock for it."

_"Huh?"_

"...I'll explain later." The samurai muttered in response. "So...why are you calling?"

_"Um, I just wanted to see how you two were doing with the handcuff situation..." _The patisserie queen trailed off awkwardly. _"From what it sounded like just now, it doesn't seem to be doing so well."_

"It's _fine, _Monica. Really. It is." Suwabara lied. Right after he said that, a gumball hit him in the side of the head. "Ow!" He turned to glare at Meister, who pointed at Coo. The peacock just glared at its owner. "Okay, maybe it's not that fine..."

As far as anyone knew, the next couple of days would only worsen the handcuff situation...


End file.
